Una confusión del corazón
by Rochu2000
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki está enamorado de Sakura Haruno. Pero la llegada de una nueva chica podrá confundir sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, soy Rochu y aquí estoy, publicando mi primer fanfiction, espero que les guste mucho como me gustó a mi escribirlo...**

**Capítulo 1: Una chica nueva**

"_No entiendo por qué me gusta tanto... Sakura Haruno..." _Pensaba un chico rubio de ojos celestes con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, en la oscuridad de su habitación. Él se llama Naruto Uzumaki. "_Será su hermoso cabello rosa, o sus preciosos ojos verdes...?" _Ya era demasiado tarde y al día siguiente tenía que ir a la escuela. Las vacaciones habían terminado y ese era su último año. Poco a poco se fue durmiendo, pensando en la chica que lo volvía loco.

Se despertó de un salto, se había quedado dormido. En vacaciones, se dedicó a dormir hasta tarde, ya había perdido la costumbre de madrugar. Eran las 8:10 y entraba a clases a las 8:25. Sabía que iba a llegar tarde, pero no quería perderse su primer día. Se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió corriendo de su departamento con una tostada en la boca. El vivía solo, sus padres habían muerto cuando era muy pequeño y el no los recordaba.

Llegó con cinco minutos de retraso, entró corriendo al colegio y le pusieron una llegada tarde.

Tuvo suerte de que el profesor no había llegado. Fue a buscar su lugar habitual, pero estaba ocupado por su compañero, Shikamaru Nara. Estaba con las manos y la cabeza apoyados sobre el escritorio. Prácticamente durmiendo sobre él.

Ocupó un lugar al lado de la ventana, solo quedaban dos asientos libres en esa fila. No le gustaba sentarse ahí, el sol le daba justo en la cara y no podía concentrarse.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que Naruto llegó cuando el profesor entró al aula. Todos los alumnos tomaron asiento y el profesor saludó.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Kakashi Hatake, yo seré su profesor este año.

Él llevaba un tapabocas, Naruto pensó que podría ser por alguna alergia

Sakura levantó la mano para hablar.

Si señorita ...? DIJO Kakashi.

-Haruno - respondió la chica.

-Señorita Haruno, ¿Qué necesita?

-Kalashi-sensei, ¿por qué llegó tarde?

-Llegué tarde porque... - en ese momento tocaron la puerta y entró la directora Tsunade, rubia y con el pelo atado en dos coletas.

-Ah, Tsunade-sama, ¿qué necesita? - preguntó el profesor.

-La alumna nueva acaba de llegar - respondió la rubia

Una chica de ojos perlados y cabello azulado entró al aula. Miró alrededor con una mezcla de nervios y curiosidad. Luego bajó la mirada.

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga, a su papá lo transfirieron por el trabajo. Ahora volveré a mi oficina, tengo que hablar con su papá para explicarle todo lo de la escuela - dijo la directora, dejando a la chica en el aula.

- Bienvenida señorita Hyuga. Soy el profesor Kakashi Hatake. ¿Por qué llego tarde?

-Mira, Llegar mas tarde que Kakashi-sensei ...

Naruto se sorprendió por sus propias palabras, salieron de su boca sin darse cuenta. La clase se largo a reír y Hinata se sonrojó. El profesor hizo de cuenta que no pasó nada y siguió mirando a la chica nueva, esperando una respuesta.

-Etto... llegamos hace poco a Konoha y ... nos perdimos - se ponía muy nerviosa al hablar y jugueteaba con sus dedos. Kakashi la mandó a tomar asiento.

Se sentó atrás de Naruto, ya que era el único lugar libre. El rubio se dio vuelta y le dijo:

- Hola Hyuga-san, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, siento haber dicho eso, espero no haberte hecho pasar verguenza con lo que dije, ¿me perdonas?

-N-no, no pasa nada... Etto ... llámame Hinata - estaba sonrojada.

- Bueno Hinata, espero que nos llevemos bien

- Y-yo también, Naruto-kun

-Bueno! Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, hora de empezar la clase - dijo Kakashi

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Díganme en los reviews que cosas le cambiarían o si quieren que agregue algo. Como ya dije, este es mi primer fanfiction y cualquier cosa que me quieran corregir me va bien. Trataré de subir un capítulo por semana.**

**Saludos a todos :D Rochu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Cómo que olvidaste tu almuerzo, dobe? – preguntó Sasuke Uchiha. Él es un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color. Era mediodía. Los alumnos almorzaban en el colegio. Naruto siempre se juntaba con sus amigos a comer en el aula.

-Bueno, es que me quedé dormido y olvidé traerlo – respondió Naruto, muerto de hambre, ya que sólo había comido una tostada esa mañana.

-Entonces compra algo en la cafetería – Le dijo Kiba Inuzuka. El tiene pelo marrón oscuro, ojos negros y una marca roja en cada mejilla. Casi todo el tiempo se lo ve acompañado por su perro Akamaru. Naruto no entendía como lo dejaban entrar con un perro tan grande a la escuela.

-Bueno…

-¿Olvidaste traer dinero, dobe? – Preguntó Sasuke. Naruto asintió y preguntó.

-¿Alguien me presta?

-Yo no traje – respondió Shikamaru, un chico muy inteligente, pero a la vez muy vago.

-Tampoco yo – Dijo Shino Aburame. Era algo callado.

-Yo ya me la gasté- Contestó Choji, un chico un tanto rellenito con cabello marrón y unos remolinos en las mejillas.

-Ni yo. Pero toma, te doy un poco. – Sasuke le sirvió un poco de su comida a Naruto.

-Muchas gracias! Me salvaste de la desnutrición!

-No exageres…

Cuando terminaron de comer, a Kiba se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Quieren ir a ver una película el sábado? Hay una película buenísima.

-Bueno, vayamos –Dijo Sasuke. Naruto, Shino y Shikamaru asintieron.

-Yo averiguo la hora. Naruto, avísale a Lee. Tienes su número ¿verdad? – Preguntó Kiba. Lee era un año mayor que ellos. Ya había salido del colegio.

-Ok, no te preocupes, yo lo hago!

Hinata estaba almorzando con Ino Yamanaka y Sakura. Ellas la habían visto sentada sola, así que la invitaron a sentarse con ellas. Hablaron un rato y empezaron a conocerse.

-¿Vayamos al centro comercial el sábado? – Sugirió Sakura – Ten ten me dijo que ese día es la inauguración de su local de ropa.

– Ella es una amiga un año mayor que nosotras, salió el año pasado de la escuela. – Explicó Ino – Acompáñanos, y así empiezas a conocer más de Konoha.

-B-bueno, iré.

Acabó la primera semana de clases y llegó el sábado. Los chicos fueron a las 7:30 p.m. a sacar las entradas y luego a las 8 p.m. entraron a la sala.

Las chicas decidieron juntarse en la casa de Ino y luego saldrían todas juntas. Hinata se puso una blusa de un color muy parecido al de sus ojos. Ino optó por una remera morada y unos zapatos haciendo juego. Sakura llevaba una remera que combinaba con el verde de sus ojos. Las tres chicas llevaban pantalón largo. Cuando llegaron al local de Ten-ten, una chica con pelo marrón y ojos grises, le presentaron a Hinata. El local estaba decorado de una manera muy particular, pero a la vez muy lindo. A cualquiera que pasara por ahí le llamaría la atención. Además la ropa que la chica trajo para vender era preciosa, Ten-ten tenía muy buen gusto para la moda. La ayudaron un rato con los clientes. Luego les empezó a agarrar hambre, así que se despidieron de la dueña del local y se fueron a buscar un lugar para comer.

Mientras caminaban se encontraron con Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee y Kiba.

-Chicos! – gritó Ino. Ellos se dieron vuelta al escucharla y se acercaron para saludarlas - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a ver una película. Acabamos de salir. Ahora vamos a buscar donde comer. Me muero de hambre – respondió Choji

- Comiste un paquete de papas fritas completo en el cine, si sigues comiendo así vas a engor…

- ¡¿Quieren venir con nosotras?!- Naruto le cortó la palabra a Sasuke, sabía cuánto odiaba Choji que le dijeran que está gordo o que engordaría.

- Bueno! – Dijo Ino, Hinata asintió y Sakura preguntó

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Estábamos yendo a McDonalds, estamos a una cuadra.

Siguieron caminando hablando de la primera semana de clases. Cuando llegaron Naruto y Sasuke fueron a buscar lugar donde sentarse, los demás pidieron la comida y la llevaron a la mesa.

- Sería genial que vendieran ramen. – esa era la comida favorita de Naruto

- También barbacoa–agregó Choji

- Pero si lo hicieran ya no sería comida rápida- Les dijo Ino.

Luego de un rato, los padres de Sakura

-¡Papá! ¿No me podían buscar un poco mas tarde?

-Es peligroso hija- su madre, Mebuki Haruno

-Pero ellos se quedan hasta más tarde!

-Sus padres los dejarán, pero nosotros no. Vamos, despídete.

Sakura lo hizo y dijo

-Naruto, a veces te envidio… - Y se fue

Naruto se quedó callado. Hinata no entendía porque le dijo eso, así que preguntó

-¿Q-qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de que te envidia… Naruto-kun?

Todos se callaron y Hinata se avergonzó por su comentario, no sabía por qué de ese silencio tan repentino.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño… yo vivo solo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio y luego Naruto se despidió y volvió a su casa pensando en sus padres.

**...**

**¿Que les pareció? Decidí subir un capítulo cada Domingo a las 18 hs (hora de Argentina, porque escribir cada capítulo se me hace muy dificil, me despido y espero que les guste! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-No entiendo nada… - suspiró Naruto Uzumaki al terminar la clase de matemáticas. Se acercó al profesor para pedirle ayuda.

-Lo siento Naruto, ahora no puedo ayudarte, tengo una reunión con Tsunade. Pídele ayuda a alguno de tus compañeros. Nos vemos – Se despidió Kakashi

Cuando el rubio se dio vuelta, vio a Sakura guardando sus cosas. Se acercó y preguntó:

-Sakura, ¿tú entiendes este tema, verdad?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Te quería pedir ayuda, no entiendo nada.

-Bueno, mañana después de clases, ¿si?

-Gracias, Sakura-chan! – respondió Naruto, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era su oportunidad para estar a solas con ella.

-Ah, por cierto, Ino y Choji también me pidieron ayuda. Hay que ver donde juntarse.

-Puede ser en mi casa- El rubio estaba algo frustrado, quería estar solo con ella.

Era un soleado día lunes. Naruto regresaba a su solitario departamento cuando se encontró a una chica un poco desorientada. Esa chica era Hinata. Ella miraba algo que tenía en la mano y luego el cartel que decía el nombre de la calle.

-¿Dónde estoy…? Pensé que era por acá…. –murmuraba

Naruto se acercó. Logró ver que lo que tenía en la mano, era un papel escrito con tinta negra.

-¡Hola Hinata!

Ella se asustó, no había visto al chico acercarse.

-H-hola Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces por acá? – Preguntó la chica, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían. Intentó ocultarlo, pero en vano.

-Vuelvo a mi casa, ¿vas a algún lado?

-A mi casa, pero… me perdí – respondió avergonzada. Su papá siempre la buscaba, pero ese día no pudo hacerlo, así que le dio instrucciones de cómo ir a su casa.- Papá dijo que era por aquí… creo…

-¿Sabes la dirección?

Hinata le entregó el papel que tenía en la mano. Naruto lo tomó y leyó lo que tenía escrito. Luego volteó y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde se dirigía.

-Por aquí, te acompaño.

-N-no hace falta, Naruto-kun. Dime como ir…

-Te acompaño, no hay problema

-Pero… estabas yendo hacia el otro lado

-No tengo prisa de volver a casa, no hay nadie que se preocupe de que llegue tarde, después de todo. – Sonrió, pero en sus ojos se notaba su tristeza.

Empezaron a caminar. Durante un rato hubo un silencio un poco incómodo. Hinata lo rompió.

-D-discúlpame

-Huh? – Naruto no sabía de qué hablaba

-Discúlpame por lo que pasó el sábado… no quería hacerte sentir mal… arruiné la noche que estabas pasando con tus amigos…

-No te preocupes, después de todo no sabías nada.

Después de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos llegaron a casa de Hinata. Se despidieron y Naruto volvió por donde venía.

Llegó a su departamento, se duchó y se puso a ordenar. Como al día siguiente vendrían a estudiar a su casa, la quería tener bien limpia, en especial porque venía Sakura y no quería que ella viera el desastre que era normalmente. Al terminar todo, comió un tazón de ramen y fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente después de clase, Ino, Choji y Sakura fueron caminando al departamento de Naruto. Pasaron por una panadería que había en el camino y compraron facturas.

Al llegar, Sakura les explicó todo, y Naruto empezó a entender un poco. Choji escuchaba mientras comía unas medialunas. Ino entendía mucho más que Naruto y Choji.

Pasaron tres horas y a Choji lo pasaron a buscar. Luego de un rato buscaron a Ino. Naruto se puso muy feliz porque por fin estaba a solas con Sakura.

-¿Quieres comer algo? – Preguntó el rubio

-¿Bueno, que tienes?

-Emm… a ver… - Se puso a buscar en la despensa – Tengo ramen… más ramen… ramen…

-¿No comes otra cosa que no sea ramen?

-El sábado comí hamburguesa con ustedes, ¿no?

-Ay Naruto… bueno, comeré ramen.

Naruto puso a calentar el agua y agregó los saborizantes. Luego colocó el agua y esperó los tres minutos.

-Listo, toma

-Gracias

Sakura empezó a comer y se dio cuenta de que tenía muchísima hambre. "Debí haber merendado" pensó la chica, que no había comido nada de lo que habían comprado para merendar.

-Sakura, quieres ir el sá … - En ese momento sonó el celular de la chica.

-Ah, epera, es mi papá – Atendió – Hola papa? …. Ah … Bueno ya salgo . Está afuera, adiós Naruto, mañana me dices lo que querías decirme, ¿si?.

-Bueno… gracias por ayudarme

-De nada, nos vemos

"¿Por qué tenía que sonar su celular? Cuando por fin me atrevo a armar esa frase… Mañana será y nadie me va a interrumpir…" Penso Naruto con determinación

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Lo subo un poco tarde por el partido (con la bronca a ful con ese arbitro). Cualquier sujerencia es bien recibida. Hasta la proxima semana.**

**Rochu :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, y antes de empezar el capítulo quería decir que la semana pasada no publiqué nada porque estaba de viaje y no tenía computadora ni internet... Bueno, ahora empezamos.**

**Capítulo 4**

"¿Por qué tenía que sonar su teléfono?" pensó un chico rubio con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas "¿Cómo voy a reunir el valor suficiente de nuevo? Pero no me voy a rendir hasta conseguir una cita con Sakura-chan!" Eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando se despertó. Anoche estaba con toda la determinación y el valor de hacerlo, pero a medida que se acercaba la hora de entrar a clase el valor se le esfumaba. "¿Cómo logré armar esa frase? pensaba mientras entraba a la escuela.

Llegando al aula se puso nervioso. Respiró profundo y entró. Automáticamente se dirigió al asiento de Sakura, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta de que no había llegado. Sonó el timbre de inicio de clase. Unos minutos después llegó el profesor Kakashi y ella aún no estaba. "¿Qué le habrá pasado?" pensó el rubio.

"¿Qué me pasa?" pensó una chica de cabello azulado "Desde que Naruto me acompañó a mi casa no puedo concentrarme". Eso había pasado el lunes. El martes parecía que estaba en otro planeta. Ese día, miércoles, la explicación del profesor sonaba en sus oídos como el zumbido de una mosca. En lo único que se podía concentrar era en el chico rubio sentado delante de ella. "Acaso... ¿me estoy enamorando?" Sentía mariposas en el estómago al pensar eso… ¿cómo podía ser, si sólo había hablado tres veces con él? El primer día de clases, en la salida en grupo, cuando la acompañó a su casa… "Qué lindo de su parte… acompañarme a casa… no puedo creer que hizo eso por mí... fue en dirección contraria de donde estaba yendo… para ayudarme…" Sintió algo que le tocaba el brazo, y luego una voz que decía:

- ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata?

Salió de su burbuja para ver que quien le estaba hablando era nada más y nada menos que el chico en el que estaba pensando.

- ¿Hinata?, el profesor te preguntó algo… ¿estás aquí?

- Señorita Hyuga, ¿Estaba prestando atención?- preguntó Kakashi. Hinata se puso colorada, todos la estaban mirando. No sabía que contestar, no tenía idea de que había estado explicando. Se quedó callada – Lo tomaré como un 'No', por favor, concéntrate.

El profesor siguió explicando hasta que tocó el timbre para el descanso. Cuando se fue el profesor, Ino se le acercó y le preguntó:

- ¿Hay algo interesante en Naruto?

- Eh? ¿Qué dices?- No tenía idea de que le hablaba su amiga.

- Bueno, lo estuviste mirando toda la clase… - le respondió, con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Yo estuve haciendo eso?

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- En... nada… n-nada importante – se empezó a poner nerviosa

- ¿En serio…? – Sabía que no era verdad lo que su amiga le decía – Se me hace que estabas pensando en Naruto… - Dijo divertida

- Y-Yo… n-no… etto… yo no… yo…

- No te pongas nerviosa, no pasa nada. Me puedes contar lo que sea, de mí no sale.

-Es que yo... etto… creo…

-Te gusta Naruto – Hinata tenía en la cara el color de un tomate - ¡Te gusta Naruto!

- Ino! Baja la voz

-No pasa nada, no hay nadie… ¿Le puedo decir a Sakura?

-¡Dijiste que no le dirías nada a nadie!

-Está bien… - en ese momento entro el rubio al aula, se acercó a Ino y le preguntó:

-Ino, ¿Sabes por qué faltó Sakura? ¿Ella te trae a la escuela, verdad?

**-** Si, en el camino su papá me dijo que estaba en ferma

-Ah… bueno, gracias – Y se fue "Tengo que tener muy mala suerte, siempre algo me impide pedirle una cita... espero que se mejore y en cuanto vuelva a venir le pregunto... y espero que no me interrumpan" pensó el rubio.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero que les haya gustado como Hinata se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ahora si volveré a subir los capítulos cuando tengo que subirlos ;) Hasta la semana que viene**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-¡Gracias por venir a visitarme chicas!- dijo alegremenre Sakura Haruno, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa. Esa mañana se levantó con mucha fiebre así que ese día no asistió a la escuela.

-No es nada, para esto somos las amigas, ¿no? - respondió Ino Yamanaka, una chica rubia que llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.  
-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó una chica de ojos perlados y cabello azulado, Hinata Hyuga.  
-Si, mucho mejor que esta mañana. ¿Que hicieron hoy?¿Pasó algo interesante?  
- Bueno… - dijo la rubia, mirando divertida a Hinata, provocando que ella se sonrojara - Parece que "alguien" se está empezando a interesar por los chicos de esta escuela... y ya hay alguien que le gusta...  
-¿No es Sasuke-kun, verdad?  
-N-no es el, Sakura-chan... - respondió Hinata  
-Que alivo... el es mío  
-¡Que dices frentona! ¡El es mío!  
-¡Deja de hablar estupideces Ino-cerda!  
-Chicas... no discutan...  
-Tienes razón Hina-chan, ahora lo que importa es quien te gusta- dijo Ino  
-¿Quién es?  
-Bueno... etto... me gusta... -se avergonzó tanto que no pudo seguir hablando.  
-No pasa nada Hinata, no se lo diré a nadie - dijo la chica de ojos verdes.  
-... etto... es... es... ¡Naruto-kun!- al decirlo su casa se volvió completamente roja y la chica se ocultó detras de sus manos.  
-¿Naruto?- preguntó extrañada - Nunca lo hubiera imaginado...  
-No se lo vayas a decir a nadie, por favor...  
-No te preocupes, que de mí no sale nada. Hablando de Naruto... el martes cuando estábamos estudiando en su casa el me quería preguntar algo. Justo sonó mi celular y me tuve que ir. Hoy me lo iba a decir y me enfermé. Espero mejorarme para mañana.

Se quedaron hablado un rato. Luego Ino y Hinata tuvieron que volver a sus casas. La rubia le dejó sus apuntes. Sakura los copió y fue a dormir.  
Al día siguiente se levantó sintiendose muy bien. Se duchó, se cambió y se dirigió a la escuela. Al llegar al aula, era una de las primeras en llegar, el único que estaba ahí era Shino Aburame. Luego llegaron sus amigas, Kiba, acompañado por Akamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Shikamaru...  
Sonó el timbre de inicio de clases y unos minutos mas tarde llegó corriendo Naruto. Se fijo si el profesor había llegado y luego se fue a sentar aliviado porque no llegaba aún. Kakashi tardó un rato en llegar. Empezó la clase de historia. Naruto esperó a que esa interminable hora terminara para que empezara el descanso y pudiera pedirle una cita a Sakura.

Al fin, el timbre sonó como música para sus oídos, aprovecho que Sakura siempre se queda guardando sus cosas antes de salir para acercarse.  
-¡Hola Sakura!  
-Hola Naruto  
-Veo que te sientes mejor, Ino me dijo que te enfermaste.  
-Sí, ayer desperté con mucha fiebre. Ah, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿que me querías preguntar el martes?  
-¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado?

Quizás, si no hubiera sabido que su amiga gusta de él, hubiera aceptado. "No puedo aceptar, no le puedo hacer esto a Hinata. No puedo salir con el chico que le gusta" pensó la chica.

-Lo siento Naruto, no puedo  
-Bueno, si no puedes el sábado, tu elige el día, por mi no hay problema.  
-No es por el día, es por una amiga. Lo siento. - Luego salió del curso.

Se pasó todo l que quedaba de la mañana pensando qué tenía que ver una amiga suya con que no pueda salir con el. No tenía sentido.  
En el almuerzo, Sasuke se le acercó y le pregunto:  
-¿Cómo te fue con Sakura, dobe?  
-No acepto... dijo que es por una amiga. No tiene sentido. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?  
-No puedo creer que no lo entiendas. No puede aceptar, porque una amiga suya gusta de tí.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Rochu :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"No puede aceptar, porque una amiga suya gusta de ti" Wsas palabras quedaron resonando en la cabeza de Naruto. No podía creer lo que su amigo le había dicho. Sasuke era el mas popular entre las chicas, todas gustaban de él. Nadie se fijaba en el rubio. "¿De verdad hay alguien que gusta de mi?" Aunque una parte de él se negaba a creerlo, la otra sentía una gran curiosidad. ¿Quién podía gustar de él?

Pensaba en las amigas de Sakura, y la primera que se le venía a la mente era Ino, que siempre estaba con ella. Pero no podía ser: ella gusta de Sasuke, y eso estaba muy claro. "Puede ser de otra escuela, o mayor y que ya se haya graduado" La curiosidad lo mataba.

-¿Que quería preguntarte Naruto?-preguntó Ino. Sakura se había reunido con sus amigas. Sakura no sabía que responder. No quería decir en frente de Hinata que el chico que le gusta le pidió a ella una cita. No quería hacerla sentir mal.

-Solo... quería preguntarme una cosa acerca de matemáticas - Sakura no supo si era su imaginación, pero Hinata parecía aliviada.

Al momento de volver a casa, Sakura se acercó a Ino.

-Tengo que decirte algo

-¿De que se trata?

-Bueno cuand...

-Nos vemos Sakura-chan, Ino!

-Adiós Hina-chan! - se despidieron al unisono. En ese momento el auto del papá de Sakura llegó parallevarla a su casa.

-Nos vemos Ino, te mandaré un mensaje!

Luego de un rato, pasaron a buscar a la rubia y tras unos minutos de llegar a su casa, le llegó un mensaje al celular.

"_Te quería contar lo que de VERDAD me dijo Naruto"_

"Sabía que estabas mintiendo. ¿Que te dijo?

"_Me preguntó si quería salir con el. Yo le dije que no, pero no se que decirle a Hinata"_

"Si le dice la verdad, sentira celos. Pero si se lo ocultas y de alguna manera lo descubre, estoy segura de que se enojara más porque se lo ocultaste que por que él te haya pedido una cita"

"_¿Que hago?"_

"Eso ya es decisión tuya"

Sakura se quedó pensando un largo rato. 

"Por un momento creí que Naruto le pediría una cita" pensó una chica de ojos perlados mientras se duchaba. Era una de esas tantas veces que más que lavarse, pensaba. Dejaba fluir sus pensamientos con el agua. "que suerte... no me gustaría que Naruto-kun saliera con otra chica... ¿pero que estoy pensando? Claro que puede salir con quien quiera... aunque... sería hermoso estar con él a solas... salir a comer a un lindo lugar, caminar por el parque tomados de la mano o...

-¡Hinata!¡Ya deja de gastar agua!¡Sal de la ducha que tu hermana tiene que bañarse!

-Si, lo siento papá.

Apagó el agua, se puso una toalla en la cabeza, otra envolviendo el cuerpo y salió.  
-¡Hanabi! Te tocaa.

-¡Por fin! - respondió una chica muy parecida a su hermana mayor, con la unica exepcion del color del cabello: la menor lo  
tiene castaño.

Hinata se puso su pijama, se secó el pelo y se fue a dormir.

_Naruto caminaba a su lado, iban tomados de la mano. Daban vueltas alrededor del parque. A Hinata se le hacía eterno ese _  
_paseo, pero disfrutaba cada minuto. Súbitamente, el rubio paró. Colocó su mano derecha sobre su mejilla izquierd. Sus ojos _  
_se buscaban los ojos de la chica. Hinata miraba fijamente a los ojos celestes que tanto le gustaban. Se acercaron y el _  
_corazon de la chica cada vez palpitaba con más fuerza. Sus labios se encontraron... de repente una alarma empezo a sonar, _  
_cada vez mas fuerte, mas fuerte, mas fuerte.._.

Abrió los hojos. Había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño... pero parecía tan real, y Hinata hubiera dado lo que sea por que  
así fuera.

Se preparó para el colegio, por fin era viernes luego de una interminable semana. Por fin concluía su segunda semana en ese lugar.  
Llegó al aula, temprano, como siempre.

Y como siempre Sakura ya había llegado. Ésta se le hacerco y saludó:  
-Buenas, Hinata!

-Buenos días Sakura-chan

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Si...

-Bueno...- se puso un poco nerviosa- estuve mal al mentirte ayer. Sé que dije que Naruto solo me había pedido ayuda en matemáticas, pero no es así. El me pidió que salga con él. Por supuesto que no acepte, nunca te haría algo asi. No te enojes, por favor...

-¿Enojarme por que? Tu no hiciste nada...

-No, ¿No te enojas?

-No  
-Aaah.. - suspiró - ¡Se nota que no eres como Ino! Ella por los celos se habría enojado, al igual que yo, somos muy celosas - solto una risita

Sonó el timbre y dió inicio a las clases. Naruto como siempre llegaba tarde, y Kakashi... ¡ni hablar!  
"No me puedo enojar con ella por algo así... pero nunca me sentí tan celosa"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Perdón por subirlo tarde. Intentaba hacerlo más largo. Hasta la proxima.**

**Rochu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Era una fría y gris mañana de un sábado. Ino y Sakura habían salido a correr, como todos los fines de semana. Querían bajar de peso. Al principio lo hacían por separado, pero luego de un par de coincidencias decidieron salir juntas.

Ya habían corrido la mitad de su recorrido cuando se largo la lluvia. Al principio era una llovizna así que no se preocuparon, pero cada vez se volvía mas fuerte. Cuando ya se dieron cuenta de que no se podía correr bajo ese chaparrón buscaron un lugar para esperar que pase. En el tiempo que buscaron quedaron empapadas. Toda la semana hubo un sol espléndido así que la lluvia era lo que menos esperaban. Luego de 15 minutos bajo la tormenta que se había formado, encontraron un bar que les vino como anillo al dedo. Era temprano en la mañana y no habían desayunado. Se sentaron y pidieron un desayuno light.

Empezaron a hablar de todo hasta que en un momento Ino empezó a hablar sobre su amiga Hinata

-Tenemos que ayudar a Hinata con Naruto. Ella es múy tímida y así no logrará entablar una conversación con Naruto.

-Creo que ya se quién es la que gusta de Naruto...

-¡Sasuke-kun! - dijeron las chicas al unisono. El chico acababa de entrar a ese lugar y escuchó lo ultimo que dijo Ino.

-¿Y como la ayudarán?

-Ssuke! Esto es entre nosotras, no te puedes meter! - Se quejó Sakura

-Tienen razón... - Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Luego aregó con un tono que sonaba como una amenaza - creo que a Naruto le encantará saber quién gusta de él...

-¡No le digas!- Soltó alarmada Sakura

Sasuke frenó, sonrió, se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar en dirección a las chicas.

- Entonces, ¿que haremos con Hinata?

-¿Para que te quieres meter en esto? - preguntó Ino

-No tengo nada más que hacer. Además ya es hora de que ese idiota salga con alguien ¿no?

-¿Prometes no decirle NADA a Naruto? - agregó Sakura poniendole énfasis a la palabra "nada"

-Lo prometo, no diré nada - tomó asiento en la mesa en la que estaban las chicas y luego agregó - ¿Tienen ideas de lo que podemos hacer?

El silencio habló por si mismo, a nadie se le ocurrió nada y se quedaron pensando un rato.

-¡Lo tengo! - gritó Sakura. Unas cuantas personas que estaban ahí voltearon a verla, sobresaltado. Al darse cuenta de esto la chica bajó la voz, para que solo la escucharan los que estaban con ella en la mesa. - Una salida en grupo

-¿Y como ayudara eso? - pregunto la rubia

-Bueno, Hinata es muy tímida así que no podemos hacer que a la primera estén solos. Ella no podrá hablar por lo avergonzada que estará. Estaremos todos ahí para que eso no ocurra, nosotros podremos darles tema de conversación si se quedan callados. Además, intentaremos mantenerlos juntos todo el tiempo. Podemos ver una película y que se sienten juntos, ir a los juegos de video y que sean equipo, ir a comer y que se sienten a la par.

-Que buena idea Sakura! - la felicitó Sasuke

Ino quería agregar más ideas, pero en ese momento entró Naruto al bar. Estaba empapado.

-Por fin llegas, dobe! Ahora llegamos tarde al entrenamiento!

-Si, si, si... me dormí. ¡¿Que tiene en la cabeza el entrenador?! Ir a las ocho de la mañana al club un sábado. Bastante con levantarse tempreano para el colegio toda la semana como para agregarle tambien el sábado...- se refregó los ojos y bostezo.

-Se acercan las interprovinciales de fútbol y este año somos locales, hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros.

-Si... pero necesariamente el entrenamiento tiene que ser a la mañana? Tiene toda la tarde... - el chico bajó un poco la mirada y vió a las dos amigas- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Que hacen aquí tan tempranos?

-Buenos días! - Saludo Ino - estamos aquí porque nosotras salimos a correr y se nos largó la lluvia.

-¿Tan temprano salen a correr?

-A nosotras si nos gusta aprovechar el día - respondió Sakura

-Hay que salir ya, dobe, Gai nos va a matar si llegamos tarde.

-Pero esta lloviendo, ¿Hay que ir igual?

-"Tomemos esto como un entrenamiento, todo en la vida es un entrenamiento..."- respondió el chico de pelo negro, en tono de burla

-Tomo eso como un sí. Adiós chicas

-Ah Naruto, con Sasuke estábamos planeando salir, capaz que a ver una película. Te mandaré un mensaje, seguro lo hacemos hoy! Aprovecharemos la lluvia. ¿Quieres venir? Nosotras invitamos a Hinata y a Ten-Ten y ustedes encárguense de avisarle a los chicos.

-Si, buenísimo. Nos vemos chicas!- se despidió el rubio

-Adios chicas - saludó SAsuke.

Los chicos salieron a la lluvia y fueron corriendo al club.

-¡Llegaron tarde! El entrenamiento empezaba a las ocho en punto, no a las 8:05!- los regañó su entrenador, Gai. El tiene el pelo con un corte de tazón y unas frondosas cejas.

-Son cinco minutos...

-¡Exacto! Deben aprovechar al máximo cada segundo. Deben aprovechar al máximo su juventud!

-Gai sensei tiene razón- gritó entusiasmado Lee. El es un año mayor que Naruto y Sasuke. Iba a la misma secundaria que ellos y ahí se conocieron. El era muy parecido a su entrenador, tanto en la personalidad como en la apariencia, y siempre sintió un gran fanatismo hacia él.

-¿Que haces Lee que no estas corriendo? ¡Sigue entrenando! Y ustedes dos vayan con el resto de sus compañeros!

A una hora de haber empezado la clase, Gai los llamó y empezó a hablar:

-Bueno, como saben, se acercan las interprovinciales y este año somos locales. Faltan solo dos meses, asi que hay que entrenar mas duro que nunca!¡Aprovechen su juventud al máximo!

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Hyuga, la mayor de las hermanas, Hinata, despertó gracias al sonido que su celular hizo al recibir un mensaje de su amiga Sakura, que decía:

_"Buenos días Hina-chan! Espero no haberte despertado. Iremos al cine hoy a la tarde, Ino está viendo las películas en cartelera. ¿Quieres venir? Ya le aviso a Ten-Ten. Naruto y Sasuke organizaron con nosotras, ellos le avisarán a los demás."_

Hinata contestó : "¡Si iré Sakura-chan!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Necesito ayuda, no se si es Guy o Gai, es que en algunas traducciones ponen una y en otras otra y me confunde, quiero poner el que está bien :) Ah, otra cosa, la imagen que esta de portada del fanfic no es la que va a ser, pero no sé porque razón se pne la de mi perfil, ya haré una :D. Como siempre, las sugerencias son bien recibidas. Hasta la próxima semana!**

**Rochu :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana de un lluvioso día sábado. Hinata se había levantado con el sonido del su celular al recibir una invitación al cine de su amiga Sakura. Todavía no sabía que irían a ver, Ino tenía el trabajo de consultar los horarios.

Toda despeinada y bostezando se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Su papá ya estaba sentado en la mesa con una tostada en una mano y una taza de café en la otra

- Buenos días hija - la saludó Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre de más de cuarenta años con el mismo color de cabello que su hija menor. ellos dos tenían un gran parecido.

- Buenos días papá - La chica se acerco a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. Luego fue a prepararse el desayuno.

- No creía que fuese a llover hoy, con lo lindo que venía el clima esta semana... - suspiró el padre.

Hinata se sentó al lado de Hiashi, se había preparado un delicioso café con leche, bien calentito perfecto para esa mañana. Se dispuso a prepararse una tostada y en ese momento Ino la llamó. Su padre se sobresaltó y se tiró un poco de su café encima.

- Disculpa, ya vengo - le acerco una servilleta que tenía por ahí serca para que se limpie y fue a la habitación contigua a hablar con su amiga.

- Buenos días Ino-chan

- Buenaas Hina-Chan! Sakura ya te aviso que iríamos al cine ¿no?

- Si, ya lo hizo.

- Aah perfecto! Iremos a ver "Bajo la misma estrella", empieza a las siete. Estemos ahí mas o menos a las siete menos cuarto así podamos comprar las entradas. la chica de pelo azulado había escuchado de la película y las buenas críticas que esta tenía. Quería ir a verla desde que estrenó.

-Bueno! Nos vemos esta tarde

-Nos vemos!

Volvió a entrar a la cocina y le preguntó a su padre si podía salir al cine esa tarde, el le dio permiso. Luego, cambiando de tema, le preguntó:

- ¿Puedes despertar a Hanabi y decirle que venga?

- Claro - fue a la habitación de su hermana y la sacudió un poco repitiendo: "Hanabi, Hanabi..."

La más chica abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó. Cuando lo hizo, su hermana mayor encendió la luz y ella rápidamente se cubrió la cara. Tenía el cabello súper alborotado. Miró la hora y se quejó.

- Cinco minutos maaas... - acompañó eso con un gran bostezo, se volvió a acostar y se cubrió la cara con la colcha.

- Vamos, despierta, papá quiere que vayas a la cocina - la empezó a sacudir más fuerte.

- Déjameee...

- Despierta! Despierta!

La menor terminó hartándose de las sacudidas de su hermana, así que se levantó, se uso las pantuflas y se dirigió hacia donde su padre la llamaba arrastrando los pies y con un ojo cerrado por la luz

- Buuuaaaaaaahhhhnos días - Saludó sin poder contener otro bostezo.

- Buenos días! Tengo buenas noticias, encontré clases de karate como querías!

- ¡¿En serio?! - De repente se le esfumó todo el sueño que tenía y la cara se le iluminó de la emoción - ¿Cuando?

- Hoy a las 2:30. Hinata, ¿la podrás acompañar?

-Si, claro.

Hanabi hacía karate desde chiquita y había llegado a la cinta roja. Era muy buena y siempre se superaba a si misma.

Al rededor de las 2:10, Hinata tomó un paraguas y las chicas salieron de la casa. El lugar quedaba solo a unas cuadras de su casa y llegaron a tiempo para inscribirla y presentarla con los maestros y compañeros. Su entusiasmo y alegría se notaban en su cara.

Hinata se despidió de ella. Fue a caminar un rato para matar el tiempo hasta que su hermana termine la clase. La lluvia ya estaba cesando. Cerró el paraguas, no le importaba mojarse un poco. Le encantaba sentir las pequeñas gotas de agua en la cara.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había pasado poco mas de una hora caminando. Volvió a donde estaba su hermana y la vio practicar los últimos minutos. En la vuelta a casa, Hanabí le contó lo que el maestro le dijo: "Eres muy habilidosa, sigue así vas muy bien. Espero verte la proxima!"

**Mas tarde ese día...**

Eran alrededor de las 6, Hinata se estaba preparando para la salida al cine. No sabía que ponerse. Tardó mucho en decidirse por unos jeans ajustados de color negro, unas zapatillas del mismo color, una blusa que resaltaba su color de ojos y como hacía frío, una campera de un lila muy suave. Sacó un poco de plata de sus ahorros y ya estaba lista para irse. Al llegar, Ino y Sakura ya estaban esperando a los demás. En los siguientes 10 minutos, llegaron Sasuke, Ten-Ten, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee Kiba y Shino. Compraron las entradas y luego se dirigieron al Kiosco del cine. Choji compró una bolsa de papa fritas y una gaseosa. Los demás juntaron plata y entre todos compraron un bote grande de pochoclos.

Ino se acercó a Sasuke y dijo despacio para que solo el escuchara:

-Le daremos los pochoclos a Naruto y cuando Hinata intente sacar se chocaran las manos y...

- ¿Crees que servirá de algo? Digo, es solo un choque, no te ilusiones con nada Ino...

- Funcionara!

- Como quieras...

Sin importarle la reprobación de Sasuke, la rubia llevó a cabo lo que propuse. Tal como el pelinegro predijo, no funcionó. Pero no porque el roce de manos no sirviera, sino que el rubio, en un acto de torpeza apretó demasiado el bote, provocando que este se abriera y quede todo desparamado por el suelo.

Terminó la película. Las chicas salieron con los ojos rojos y lagrimeando. Choji, Lee y Naruto se sensibilizaron mucho durante la película, por lo que Sasuke y Kiba no evitaron burlarse. Luego de unos diez minutos (que para los chicos fueron eternos) en los que las chicas terminaron de llorar, se lavaron la cara y se arreglaron un poco, se dirigieron hacia una sala de juegos de por ahí cerca. Al entrar Sakura anunció:

-Haremos un torneo de air hockey en pareja! Empezemos a armarlas.

- Choji?- Preguntó Shikamaru

- Claro

- Shino! Nosotros ganaremos! - gritó Kiba mostrando su espíritu competitivo.

- Ino - cerda?

- Claro frentona

- Ten-Ten! Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

- Ganaremos Lee

- Naruto, tu juega con Hinata, yo lo haré solo.

Y así empezó la competencia. Entre todos compraron varias fichas y empezó el primer juego de la primera ronda: Lee y Tenten contra Ino y Sakura. Se jugaba hasta los 7 puntos. El equipo de Lee ganó por goleada: 7-2. Las chicas no le pudieron ganar a la velocidad en el que el chico le pegaba al disco.

Siguieron Choji y Shikamaru contra Sasuke. Este juego fue mucho mas interesante que el de Lee, estuvo muy reñido, pero aún así ganó Sasuke, 7-5. El siguiente partido lo jugaron Kiba y Shino contra Naruto y Hinata. Fue un juego muy parejo, parecía que se turnaban para meter los puntos. El ultimo punto lo metió Hinata, dando por finalizada la primera ronda.

Como en la segunda ronda habían tres equipos, esto fue lo que decidieron:

Naruto y Hinata contra Lee y TenTen. El perdedor jugaría contra Sasuke, y el ganador de este juego pasaría a la final con el primer ganador. Comenzaron. Ambos equipos estaban muy bien sincronizados. Hinata tenía una precisión increible, pero Lee bloqueaba muy rápido. Tardaron en meter cada tanto pero al final ganó el equipo de Naruto.

Como organizaron, Lee y Ten Ten jugaron contra Sasuke. No importaba la velocidad con la que Lee pegara, Sasuke tenía unos reflejos muy buenos.

El ultimo partido para ver al ganador la jugaron Naruto y Hinata contra Sasuke.

- Vaamos a ganar Hinata!

-S-si!

- No creas que voy a perder contra ti, dobe

- Eso lo veremos.

Comenzaron. Sacó Sasuke, comenzó una batalla en la mesa de aire. El disco iba de un lado al otro a una velocidad increíble. Atajaban y pegaban muy bien. El pelinegro marcó los 4 primeros puntos, pero Naruto en ningún momento se puso nervioso, el mantenía la cabeza fría. Sasuke intentó meter el quinto punto, pero Hinata lo bloqueó, metiendo ella el disco del otro lado de la mesa.

- Bien Hinata! Vamos, sigue así!

La chica asintió y continuó el juego. Empezaron a remontar puntos. Quedaron 6-6, ese sería el punto decisivo. Empezó golpeando el disco Naruto, Sasuke contestó en un intento de ganar el último tanto, el rubio la devolvió pero pego en la esquina, frenándola. El pelinegro golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo, Hinata la paso al otro lado, golpeando el lado de la mesa y pasando por debajo del brazo de su contrincante, ganando el juego.

-Bien Hinata! - Gritó su compañero y la abrazó provocando que Hinata se ruborizara. El chico de dio cuenta de eso y se disculpo, un poco incómodo.

-¡Los ganadores son Naruto y Hinata! - anunció Ino

-¿Ahora vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre

-Bueno Choji. ¿Conoces algún lugar aquí cerca?

-Si, vamos a la Barbacoa, hay una promoción de todo lo que puedas comer.

-Buenísimo. Como premio ustedes no pagarán la comida. Ahora vamos.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero que les haya gustado! perdon por demorar, tenía trimestrales. Ahora sí, me voy a concentrar mas en publicarles a tiempo toodo, lo prometo! Comenten que les pareció en los reviews, cualquier sugerencia siempre es bien recibida. Hasta la proxima semana! **

**Rochu :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Aún sonrojada, cabizbaja para que no se le notara, con las manos en la espalda y una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, Hinata Hyuga caminada con sus amigos hacia el lugar que Choji había propuesto: una barbacoa.

La chica estaba avergonzada, era un poco incómodo para ella que un chico la abrace sin previo aviso, y aunque sea un poco vergonzoso, le encanto que venga de parte de su querido Naruto.

Por otra parte, el rubio que inundaba sus pensamientos se burlaba de Sasuke:

- Entonces... que pasó con el no voy a perder? ¿Quien ganó?

- Basta dobe, fue solo suerte...

- ¿Suerte? Eso crees? Jajaja ganaron Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga!

- Suerte de principiante, eso es todo.

- No, no, no. Lo que pasa es que Hinata y yo hacemos una pareja increíble.

- Pa- Pa ¿Pareja? - Preguntó Hinata, quien no había prestado atención a lo que hablaban antes los chicos. No sabía que se trataba del juego de air jockey y lo malinterpretó totalmente. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer y se puso nerviosa. Luego, inesperadamente, se desmayó.

-¿¡Hinata!? - Preguntó Kiba, preocupado por su amiga.

-¿Por qué te desmayas? - Ino no esperaba respuesta de alguien que acababa de caer al suelo inconsciente, pero aún así lo preguntó.

Sakura fue con Naruto y lo regañó:

-¿Podrías cuidar tus palabras un poco?

-¿Y ahora que hice?

-Pusiste nerviosa a la pobre chica y se desmayó por tu culpa!

-¿Yo? ¿Ponerla nerviosa?

-Aaay... - suspiró - no entiendes nada...

Mientras ellos dos discutían, Ten-ten, con ayuda de Kiba, agarraba a Hinata y intentaba sentarla y apoyarla contra ella. Le pasó un abanico a Shikamaru y este empezó a echarle aire en la cara. Ino revisó que no tuviera fiebre, estaba perfecta. Solo había una cosa fuera de lo normal: la velocidad a la que su corazón latía, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Sakura se unió para ayudarlos con su amiga. Revisó si se había golpeado, y efectivamente o hizo: tenía un golpe en el hombro derecho y un raspón en la rodilla del mismo lado.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y los que estaban a su alrededor le ayudaron a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?¿Te duele algo?

-Q-¿que? - preguntó confundida - ¿Qué pasó?

- Te desmayaste - respondió una voz a su lado que la chica no logro reconocer. Luego miro al frente y vio a una chica de pelo rosa que le decia algo a un rubio, ella no lo logró escuchar.

-Discúlpate, fue tu culpa que Hinata se desmayara...

-Aún no entiendo que es lo que hice de malo...

-Tú solo hazlo, esta bien?- y le dio un pequeño empujoncito hacia donde estaba la recién desmayada.

-Lo siento... Hinata - luego la ayudó a levantarse, pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro y con ayuda de Sasuke, siguieron camino hacia el lugar donde irían a comer. Ella iba aferrada a la camisa del joven, deseando que nunca se aparte de su lado. Todavía estaba lo suficientemente mareada como para no darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, rápidamente se soltó de el y siguió caminando al lado de sus amigas.

Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa para once personas. Había dos pequeñas parrillas casi a los lados de la mesa en las que todavía no habían encendido el fuego. cuando se sentaron vino un empleado de ese lugar y se los encendió. Pidieron una promo de "Todo lo que puedas comer". Pagaron entre todos (menos Hinata y Naruto, como premio). Les trajeron un plato de varios tipos de carne cortados en trozos pequeños, verduras, salsas para acompañar, un par de palillos chinos para todos y platos para todos. Todos iban poniendo en la parrilla un poco de carne según su antojo, pero para ellos Choji era un verdadero peligro: no importaba quien hubiese puesto esa porción al fuego, el comía el que veía listo. Tenían que estar atentos y vigilar su comida.

- Sasuke-kun, ustedes hablaron sobre un campeonato de fútbol esta mañana, verdad? - Empezó a hablar Ino.

- Ajá - asintió el pelinegro.

- ¿Cuando será? - preguntó Sakura

- Ejn ujn jmejs - respondió Naruto mientras masticaba.

- ¡Traga antes de hablar! - se quejaron las dos amigas al unisono.

- Lo siento. En un mes - dijo después de haber tragado

-Ahí está mejor.

-¿Y quienes vendrán?

- Vendrán equipos de Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure y no se si de otros lugares.

- ¿Y vienen preparándose hace mucho? - quiso saber Ten-Ten

-Si, pero ahora los entrenamientos son mas duros - dijeron al unisono Lee y Sasuke, pero se notó la diferencia de entusiasmo de cada uno: Lee lo dijo con mucha emoción, le encantaba que sea mas difícil. En cambio Sasuke lo dijo con tono cansino, desganado. Los entrenamientos de Gai ya eran demasiado fuertes como para ademas aumentarle la exigencia. Naruto y Sasuke pensaban lo mismo: ¿De donde sacaba Lee ganas de exigirse tanto?

- ¿Y con la lluvia no se les arruinó la práctica de hoy?

- ¿Arruinarse? Se ve que no conoces a Gai, el...- el rubio quiso seguir hablando pero Lee interrumpió su frase.

- ¡El entrenamiento no se arruina! ¡Es un momento de la juventud que no puede ser comparado con nada! La lluvia hizo que practicaramos jugar en malas condiciones climáticas - Dijo esto con una dosis extra de emoción y dramatismo, era idéntico a algo que su adorado profesor diría.

-Que problema eso de hacer deportes... - dijo Shikamaru, con el tono aburrido que es tan natural en él - prefiero quedarme jugando Shogi...

-Pero tienes que aprovechar tu juventud!

-Bueno Lee... consideralo como un "entrenamiento" mental

-¿Entrenamiento mental? No lo había pensado. Entonces... ¡Te reto a una partida de shogi y entrenaremos la mente juntos!

"Para que hable..." Pensó - hmm... bueno.

-¿Puede traer un poco mas de carne? - pidió Choji al mesero que pasaba por su lado.

-¿Otro más? - se sorprendió Ino

-Si, es "todo lo que puedas comer", ¿no? Hay que aprovechar

-Si comes así engor... - empezó a decir Sakura, pero Ino se lo impidió. La chica casi mete la pata diciendo una de las cosas que a Choji mas le enojaba

- Y... -la rubia intentó decir algo para cambiar de tema, pero no se le ocurría. Miró a Kiba y se le ocurrió una idea, un tanto rara, pero servía. - ... ¿y Akamaru? Que raro que no estes con él...

- Quería venir con el pero... ¿Puedes creer que no te dejan entrar en la sala de cine con perros?

- Emm... claro...

Desde ese momento debió haber pasado media hora cuando Hinata se fué. La había pasado muy bien con sus amigas pero nada se le comparó al abrazo de Naruto. Enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba enamorada parecía imposible, pero esa tarde todo parecía posible. Incluso que un chico rubio deje espacio en su corazón para una chica más.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ESpero que les haya gustado. cualquier sugerencia es siempre bien recibida. Si pueden dejar su review, agradecería mucho que lo hagan :) Hasta el domingo**

**Rochu :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

Llegaron los últimos días de abril, acompañados con el inicio de la famosa Golden Week. Durante esa semana, los estudiantes asisten a la escuela y, en general, es una semana en la que todo Japón descansa de sus obligaciones para dae lugar a las celebraciones que se llevarían a cabo.

El primer día de la Golden Week, 29 de abril, celebran eel Showa no Hi. Algunas personas deciden salir a disfruatar de el aire libre y la naturaleza. Eso es justo lo que la familia Hyuga decidió hacer. Pero no eran solo lo tres miembros que vivieron en la misma casa ese último mes, fue con ellos una cuarta persona: seria, con expresión serena, los ojos del mismo color que Hinata, pues ese era el rasgo característico de su familia, cabello largo y oscuro. Es el primo de las hermanas Hyuga: Neji Hyuga. Es un año mayor que Hinata. El vivió la mayor parte de su vida con ellos, ya que a muy temprana edad su padre Hizashi, el hermano gemelo de Hiashi, murió.

Durante el mes en el que Hiashi y sus dos hijas se establecían en su nuevo hogar, él terminaba algunas cosas que tenía pendientes antes de poder ir con ellos.

**Esa mañana:**

- ¡Papá! ¿Donde está la mayonesa? - Preguntó la hermana mayor  
-Fíjate en la heladera.  
-Ya lo hice, también en la despensa. Necesito terminar de preparar las cosas para el picnic.  
-Compraremos una en el camino, sube al auto. Hay que apurarse, no vaya a llegar su vuelo y nosotros no estamos.  
-Bueno, ya voy.  
-¡Hanabi!¿Lista?  
-S...si... - respondió la menor refregándose los ojos.  
-Sube al auto, ya salimos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, por más que llegaron tarde, Neji aún no había llegado. Su vuelo se había retrasado. Hanabi aprovechó ese tiempo de espera para sentarse y cerrar los ojos un rato. Estaba cansada: esa noche no se podía dormir y se quedó leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche. "No fue muy buena idea" pensó cuando la despertaron a la mañana.

El vuelo supuestamente llegaba a las once, pero ya eran las doce menos diez y aún seguían esperando. Hinata, un poco aburrida, compró una revista y se puso a leerla. No fue hasta casi las una cuando arribó el avión. Empezaron a salir las personas y, como normalmente pasa cuando esperas mucho a una persona, parecía que fuera a ser la última en salir. Al aparecer su largo cabello oscuro, las primas alegres fueron a saludarlo.

-¡Neji-kun, bienvenido a Konoha!  
- Hinata-sama!  
- Neji, ya te dije que no es necesario que uses el "sama" conmigo, no soy...  
- No me vengas con eso de que no eres tan importante, para mí lo eres y punto - él siempre sintió un gran afecto hacia ella. La cuidaba mucho, a veces la sobre protegía. Incluso, a veces hacía la escena de el "padre celoso" que no deja que ningún chico se le acerque a su hija (claro, en este caso prima).  
- Neji!  
- Hanabi, hola! - la menor y el chico se abrazaron, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, eran muy unidos.  
- Hola Neji  
- Buenas tío  
- Ven, dame la valija, la cargaré en el auto. Iremos a la plaza que hay en Konoha y haremos un picnic para dar comienzo a la Golden Week. ¿Qué te parece?

El chico hizo el aman de contestar, pero su prima menor interrumpió la conversación e insistió que ya salgan del aeropuerto hacia el parque, le había agarrado hambre.

- Es verdad, creo que deberíamos ir, tenemos un rato para llegar, el aeropuerto es alejado de la ciudad.

Llegaron al parque, muchas familias estaban disfrutando del primer día de su semana de vacaciones. Era un lugar enorme, por mas que una buena porción de la población de Konoha estaba ahí, quedaba muchísimo espacio libre para disfrutar. Había niños jugando a la pelota, otros que montaban barriletes. Bueno, si se pudiera decir que de verdad los hacían volar. No corría una pizca de viento pero los chicos disfrutaban corriendo tirando de el hilo que sostenía su cometa. No sólo había niños, sino también grupos de adolescentes que charlaban, reían y algunos cantaban. Era un día en el que reinaba la felicidad, y la familia Hyuga se unió a todas aquellas personas sonrientes.

Primero desplegaron un mantel en el pasto, sacaron los sándwiches, preparados por Hinata, gaseosa, aderezo, vasos y todas las otras cosas que fueran a necesitar. La chica Hyuga, tan atenta como era, se había asegurado de preparar el sándwich favorito de cada uno de sus familiares. Comieron disfrutando mucho de la compañía de su primo Neji.

En ese mismo parque, pero no a la vista de los Hyuga, se encontraba Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Al igual que su hermano menor, el tiene los ojos y el pelo negro, su cabello es mas largo y lo lleva recogido en una colita a la altura de la nuca. Estos tres chicos tenían algo en común, tal vez no muy feliz, pero los unía: habían perdido a sus padres. Sasuke, durante esos últimos años, fue cuidado por su hermano. Para Naruto, estos dos chicos eran como sus hermanos, ya que compartían el mismo pasado.

Naruto y Sasuke se llevaban como hermanos, podían tener sus desacuerdos, algunas peleas, pero en el fondo siempre podían contar con el otro. Ese día decidieron salir y andar en bicicleta. Itachi se quedo bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo, mientas los otros dos pedaleaban. Lo hacían con una mezcla de gusto y obligación. Disfrutaban salir y pasear un rato pero al mismo querían seguir poniéndose en forma para el campeonato que se acercaba velozmente. Conforme se avecinaba la fecha del primer partido, más se exigían. Pero ellos no eran los únicos, Gai hacía los entrenamientos cada vez eran más ridículamente exagerados. Fueron acercándose más al centro de la plaza y veían mas personas.

En medio de un tumulto de gente el rubio divisó una cabellera azulada. Supo de inmediato quién era y de inmediato sus latidos aceleraron. No sabía que le pasaba, pero desde que salieron dos semanas atrás, cada vez que pensaba en ella le pasaba lo mismo. No se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. No sabía que eso que hacía que su corazon se acelerase era amor...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Eso es todo por hoy...Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibida, espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo!**

**Rochu :D**


End file.
